


Models Know Big Words Too

by imaginary_witness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKise - Freeform, Humor, Humour, M/M, Middle School, Modeling, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_witness/pseuds/imaginary_witness
Summary: Akashi and Kise are packing to return home from their practice camp up in the mountains when the model decides to challenge his captain on the matter of elegant words.





	Models Know Big Words Too

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings: PG13  
> Warnings: None.  
> Genre: Fluff, Humour, Romance
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes: This story was written (10?) years ago, when I first started to write fanfiction. The story was never published as the site I used to write on shut down and the fanbase for the pairing has lessened considerably, but I didn't have the heart to discard the story. I changed the characters to who I thought best suited the original characters and edited the names, but the majority of the writing I left as raw as when it was written (10?) years ago. It's not a pairing that I had written before, but they work really well together and I enjoyed their innocence. Hope you enjoy!

Kise folded a black long-sleeve t-shirt and added it to the small pile in his suitcase. He tucked a lock of his pale blonde hair behind his ears and listened pleasantly to the sound of Akashi's voice as he sung, whisking about the room and packing whatever he deemed useful. His voice was barely a whisper but it left Kise chilled, casting him in awe. The blonde looked up and saw the redhead flit from the closet to the dresser, a pair of pants dangling off one arm and a bottle of something in the other. He giggled as Akashi flipped the pants over his shoulder to brush his hair back with his hand - a habit he had since Kise had met him, probably longer.

Akashi turned to face Kise, walking backwards towards the dresser still. "You think I'm funny?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Kise stifled the giggle. "Only somewhat Mr. Seijuro." He looked down, anxiously tucking his blonde hair again.

"What is it inamorato?"

Kise felt himself rigidly giggle again. "Hah." He uttered.

"Kise?" Akashi put the items on the bed and came around to wrap his arms around the blonde. A blush appeared on Kise's cheeks, he still wasn't used to the feeling of Akashi's dominant affections.

"I just...I just," He started giggling, though he wasn't smiling. "Akashi, I just never got used to the fact that you're into me."

Akashi's velvet-red eyes softened as he understood. "Oh Kise." he tsked. "It's been six months and you still aren't used to it?" he teased.

The model smiled. "I don't know why I'm all-" he fumbled, turning away smiling. "I'm just being stupid, aren't I?" he teased back in agreement with his bemused look.

"Extremely." He agreed, nuzzling his chin into my neck from behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

Kise sighed and place his hands on top of Akashi's. It was a comfort, especially as the rain beat down against the windows, that he was held together as he struggled with his emotions. The wind rose for a moment and then returned to a normal hum, and the blonde identified that he was once again worried that his teammates would have their own judgements about the two of them if their relationship was to ever become public information. Akashi swayed his secret lover side to side on the spot, turning him around and having the blonde spin under their arms, before kissing his neck and squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"Kise?" he broke the silence.

"Yes, Akashicci?"

"Are you exultant now?" His voice cracked in nervousness to ask.

"Um, Akashicci?" Kise whispered, even though they were alone.

"Yes?" He asked concerned.

"What's ex-hul-tunt mean?"

Akashi laughed cockily, letting go of Kise and flashing him a smile as he walked back to where he left his pants and bottle of whatever. He began placing them in his suitcase, which sat on the second twin bed in the room, and continued chuckling as Kise grew more and more red in the face. Eventually, the blonde's embarrassment turned to frustration and then to annoyance in a quick sequence.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" He asked in anger.

"Oh Kise!" he chuckled. "Ex-ul-tant," he continued, emphasising the syllables, "means very happy."

"Oh." Kise replied, feeling stupid. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" He asked, stopping from folding a shirt and looking up to his boyfriend.

Kise paused in picking up a pair of socks to look at him. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I just realised you always use such big words. It's annoying."

"What?" Akashi asked in amusement.

"It just, it makes me feel stupid. I mean, I know big words too."

"Kise, you're a model. You know how to look pretty." he teased the blonde.

"That's not true! That's just not true. I know some big words."

"You know how to strut." He looked the blonde up and down, then bit his lower lip for a second. He gazed into the blonde's sugar-brown eyes and smirked. "Alright then, what's a big word?"

"Well, I know..." The blonde paused, thinking.

"See? Model." Akashi made a face at Kise.

"Shut up! I know big words. Just let me think here."

The redhead laughed and went back to wrapping his shirts. "I'll wait." He chuckled.

It was quiet for a moment.

" Exsanguination!" Kise suddenly exclaimed, clearly excited with his discovery.

"What?"

"Exsanguination. It's a big word."

"Yeah, and you heard it from me." Akashi laughed.

Kise glared.

"Fine, fine. What's it mean?" Akashi's eyes narrowed in glee.

"It means...oh. Um. It means..."

"To drain of blood." he supplied.

"I knew that!" Kise snapped.

Akashi laughed. "Anathema is a formal ecclesiastical ban, curse, or excommunication. Maelstrom is a violent or turbulent situation. Resplendence is being splendid or dazzling in appearance, or brilliant. And Catharsis is a purifying or figurative cleansing of the emotions, especially pity and fear; as in a release of tension."

"A-ka-shi-icci!" Kise whined, tossing a pillow at him.

"Hey, hey!" He put his hands up in defense.

Kise glared. Akashi smirked and tilted his head.

"Argument is invalid." Kise stuck his tongue out at him.

"Fine. I'll give you another chance. What's a big word, Kise?"

"Mannequin meaning a styled and three-dimensional representation of the human form used in window displays, as of clothing or often referred about as a dummy."

"Nice try Kise. That still has to do with modeling."

"Well, an Editorial meaning a section of a magazine that shows a fashion and isn't trying to advertise anything. Or a Loupe, being a small magnifying glass that is hand-held, it is used to view slides or contact sheets."

"Kise," he laughed. "Kise, those all have to do with being a model. Do you know any other big words that have nothing to do with your job?"

Kise glared once more, then his face became amused. "Models do know big words, Akashi."

"I'm sure." he replied, amused once more. He began to finalise his packing, tucking his daily essentials into the sides and zippers, making sure he was ready to board the bus that would take them back home from their training camp in the mountains.

Kise stood there, ignoring his packing, one hand across his body, the other under his chin as he thought. 'C'mon Kise, you can do this.' He coached himself. Akashi normally said the big, funny words - true, but there should be something that he learnt from somewhere else? A word maybe Midorima let slip before? It was the thought about Midorima that gave him an idea; he could simply make up a word to impress Akashi...

Akashi...

Made up...

'Of course! Duh' He literally smacked himself on the forehead.

"I got it!" The blonde cried.

Akashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Amaranth! Any of various annuals of the genus amaranthus having dense green or reddish clusters of tiny flowers and including several weeds, ornamentals, and food plants. It's an imaginary flower that never fades - one of your favorites!" He babbled, eager to prove his point.

Akashi came over to the blonde from around the second bed and wrapped his arms around the grinning man. He took his hand, spun him around, and dipped him back into an elegant bow, before he kissed him until the model felt dizzy and his vision dotted black. Kise kissed him back fiercely and clung tightly to him, moaning as he pulled him closer, his nails scratching his captain's exposed neck, grabbing his vivid red hair. Akashi moaned in response and set Kise upright on his feet. The blonde clung to him, afraid his weakened legs wouldn't hold his swooning self. Akashi didn't protest, and they sat on the captain's clean bed, clinging to each other, their tongues continuing their fierce battle.

Akashi broke away in favor of kissing down the model's throat, pushing him to lie on the mattress, so he could sit overtop of him and lean down as he nibbled on the lobe of his ear. "Kise," he purred, a tease in his voice, "I taught you that word."


End file.
